Again and Again
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Angelina and Sienna Montgomery are identical twins. They're the same in every way, except that one is blind, and the other is deaf. What happens when Charles discovers them? Alex/OC, Sean/OC


**A/N: So...I've finally decided to upload a story I've been working on for a while. For whatever reason, I just haven't had the motivation to actually upload it. But, here it is!**

**kanna does not own X-Men. The only things she owns are her OCs.**

**This MAY continue on into the X-Men trilogy; I haven't decided yet. For now, this is X-Men: First Class until I say differently.**

**NOTE: I am perfectly aware that the first chapter is probably more than a little choppy. It won't be like that with the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

"Well?" Erik asked after Charles finished using Cerebro. Charles had a considerably shocked expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Twins," Charles sighed. "It's twins."

"You're joking, right?" Erik asked Charles after yet another visit to Cerebro. "Twins? What can they do?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I don't even think that they know what they can do," Charles said as the two walked outside and started back towards CIA headquarters. "They're two identical twin girls, Angelina and Sienna Montgomery. Angelina is one and a half minutes older than Sienna. They're very close; practically inseparable."

"But how does someone not know what they can do if they're a mutant? That just doesn't-"

"Make sense?" Charles supplied. The two walked into the headquarters where they quickly met up with Raven and Hank.

"What doesn't make sense," Raven asked.

"Charles found a pair of mutants. Twins," Erik explained. "He doesn't think they know what they can do."

"Why would a mutant not know what they could do," Charles mused.

"Good question," Hank replied as he pushed his glasses higher up. "I have a theory, though. I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Why wouldn't we like it?" Charles asked. Hank shifted uncomfortably before he answered the question. His answer was met with a variety of mixed reactions, such as the raising of an eyebrow and the screaming of the words 'insanity' and 'no way.'

"So what do we do now?" Raven asked. "It's not like we can just go and find them. Besides, even if we could, what would make them willing to help? Where are they, anyway?"

"As luck would have it, they're in New York. According to Cerebro, they're currently in Central Park."

"Well, we should probably get going, then," Erik said.

* * *

It was almost five o'clock in New York City. It was cloudy, and although it didn't look like it was going to rain, the sun wasn't completely visible in the sky. Identical twin girls with white skin and long, dark hair wore the same exact outfits that consisted of a white shirt, a navy blue jumper, white knee-high socks, black loafers, and white headbands. The two girls were holding hands and making rapid hand motions to one another with their free hands. No words were spoken between the pair, except for the occasional sounds of laughter.

Charles and Erik looked at each other and quickly assumed that the one on the left was Angelina, and the one on the right was Sienna. The two began to walk towards the bench before the one they assumed to be Angelina jolted in surprise. The girl that Charles and Erik assumed to be Sienna looked at her twin and made a rapid hand motion, which Angelina ignored. "It's rude to stare," Angelina said as she made more rapid hand motions to her twin. "If you have something to say, just get over here and say it."

Charles and Erik exchanged a look before they walked around the bench so that the twins were facing them. It was quickly noticed by both Charles and Erik that Angelina was wearing sunglasses. Not just regular sunglasses. Thick ones. Thick ones that were so dark that someone trying to look through the outside of them couldn't see in. "Right," Charles said as he cleared his throat. "How did you notice us?"

"It felt like people were staring. Sienna looked and told me that there were two men staring at us.

"Well, I'm Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lensherr. We-what are you doing," Charles asked as he noticed more hand motions being made by Angelina.

"Sign language," Angelina replied as she continued signing for her sister. "My sister is deaf. I'm her interpreter. Anyway, go on. We have to be home soon, and I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Erik said as he shook his head. "You might want to keep that temper in check."

"And you might want to go fuck yourself," Angelina replied angrily as she continued signing for her sister. "Now, unless you've got something important to say, leave." Angelina put her right hand near her temple and made what looked like a grabbing motion while pulling away.

Sienna nodded as she helped her sister off of the bench. She glared at Charles and Erik before she sighed. Although she couldn't hear what was going on, she noticed that Charles had an expression on his face that made him look like he knew something that not a lot of people knew. She tapped Angelina on the shoulder and grabbed her hand with one of her own before she made some rapid signs with the other hand. Angelina sighed before she turned back to face Charles and Erik. "Sienna says that you two look like you know something that not a lot of people know," Angelina mused. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about coming with us?" Charles asked.

"Wow. First you try stalking me and my sister, now you want us to go with you? Man, this is one of those times where I can actually be **glad **I'm blind. You must look like a total creep." Erik and Sienna laughed until they were silenced by a glare from Charles.

"_You'd be surprised,_" Charles said telepathically into Sienna and Angelina's minds. The twins' eyes widened in surprised.

"_How did you do that?_" Sienna asked in the same way.

"_You can talk?_"

"_Only like this or in sign language. You won't get a word out of me out loud. People say I sound like a seal. You didn't answer the question. How did you do that?_"

"_I'm a telepath, like you and your sister. The only difference is that your powers are...a little bit more than that._"

"Can you stop having these mental conversations, Charles?" Erik complained. "Honestly, the only people who can hear them are you, Angelina, and Sienna. It's leaving me in the dark."

Charles sighed before he apologized and asked, "I'm guessing you can hear, Angelina?"

"Yeah. So," Angelina asked.

"What can you and your sister do?"

"What's it to you?"

"Erik and I are like you, we can help-"

"Right. You can 'help' us like the kids at school who offered to help us with our homework assignments and threw their food in our faces instead before ripping up our homework. You can 'help' us like the teachers who wouldn't listen to the reasons we had for why we didn't have our homework. You can 'help' us like how our parents did when they enrolled us in mainstream schools. The last thing we need is 'help.'"

"You don't have to stay. We won't make you do anything you don't want to. There are others like you. Special. You won't have to hide anymore. You can embrace what you are and embrace your abilities. I can take you to a place where I can train you and your sister to control your abilities. You will be safe."

Angelina sighed as she ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "Give us a minute," she said to Charles. "No peeking inside our heads."

Charles nodded as Sienna and Angelina walked a few feet away from the pair. "So, what do you think," Sienna signed. "Should we go with them?"

"Anything's better than being slammed into another foster home," Angelina signed back. "They seem nice enough. At least, I can hear it in their voices."

"Their eyes...rather, Charles' eyes. They looked kind. I don't know what to say about Erik's."

"I don't follow. I wasn't SS-ing at the time. What do you mean?"

"Erik's eyes...they were filled with a mix of emotions. Pain, anger...yet, a little bit of good, too. I think, at any rate. It's difficult to say, but it looks like he's troubled by something." Angelina raised an eyebrow. "I'm just telling you what I saw. Anyway, I think we should go. Remember, they're not forcing us to stay."

"All right, then. Let's go tell them." Sienna and Angelina walked back to Charles and Erik. "All right," Angelina sighed. "We'll go."

* * *

The black car that held Charles, Erik, some guy in a black suit, and the twins in it drove up to a military base. Charles had just explained why they were going to a military base, and the girls didn't like it one bit. However, anything was better than being put into another foster home, so they decided it would be best to stick around.

Sienna helped Angelina get out of the car upon their arrival, and the group was quickly met by an auburn-haired woman. Sienna thought she looked about the same age as Charles. The woman wore business-like clothes and introduced herself as Moira McTaggert, a member of the CIA. "You must be Angelina and Sienna," Moira commented as she held out a hand, which neither one of the girls took.

"You know," a blonde-haired boy mentioned as he walked towards Charles and Erik, "I have no problem whatsoever with bringing girls here. You find who you find. But you could have at least told us that they were retarded."

"What was that," Angelina snapped as she turned to face the source of the sound.

"Seriously, Charles? One of them is blind, and the other is deaf. What the fuck were you thinking? We're screwed." Angelina signed the best she could for Sienna, but her anger was starting to overwhelm her. Both girls could handle it when people at school picked on them for being blind and deaf. They'd been called names before. But they had NEVER been referred to as retarded. Sienna noticed her sister's anger and glared at the boy once Angelina had finished signing.

"Do we have to sit here and take this?" Angelina asked. "Or can you introduce us to someone with enough COMMON SENSE who won't treat us this way?"

"Alex, shut it," Charles demanded. Alex gaped at Charles in shock before Charles turned back to face the twins and said, "I'll introduce you two to the-and it looks like they're on their way here," Charles noticed as a girl and two other boys ran outside. One boy had brown hair and glasses, and he wore a lab coat. The other boy had curly red hair and freckles. The girl had tan-ish, white-ish skin and long, wavy blonde hair. "This is Raven, Hank, and Sean," Charles introduced as he pointed to each person in turn. "Raven, Hank, and Sean, this is Angelina and Sienna, the new recruits I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Raven smiled. Sienna raised an eyebrow and made the sign for 'deaf.' "I don't get it; what's she saying? What does this," Raven mimicked the sign, "mean?"

"She's telling you that she's deaf. She can't hear what you're saying," Angelina explained. Angelina reached out a hand and put it on Raven. She moved her hand around before she put her hand down and held it out to Raven. "I'm Angelina. Sienna's the one who's deaf."

"So if she's deaf, then you're blind?" Hank asked. Angelina nodded as Raven shook her hand. "Then how do you know what she's signing?"

"Part of my...mutation," Angelina said, "is called sight-sharing, or SS-ing, as Sienna calls it. I see things through other people's eyes the way that they see them. I can only do it when I'm actually touching the person, though. Since Sienna looks at her hands when she signs, I see through her eyes what she signs with her hands."

"What can you do, Sienna," Sean asked.

Angelina quickly interpreted what Sean said for Sienna. Angelina put her hands on Sienna's shoulders so that she could see what Sienna was signing and interpret. "Part of Sienna's mutation is sort of similar to mine. She does auditory-sharing, or AS-ing, as she calls it. She hears sounds through other people's ears the way they hear them. She also has to be touching the person she's hearing things through. She doesn't like to use it that much, though."

"Wait," Hank said. "You said 'part.' What else can you guys do?"

"I'd rather not say," Angelina replied.

"Hey," a girl said as she ran over to Raven, Sean, and Hank. She was Hispanic and wore an outfit that consisted entirely of black leather. She was quickly followed by an African-American boy who wore a light blue shirt and blue jeans. "We heard new people were coming. I'm assuming that you're the newbies?" Sienna did the best she could to follow her sister's interpretations before she nodded. "Cool. I'm Angel; that's Darwin." Darwin waved.

"I'm Angelina," Angelina said, "and this is Sienna."

* * *

Charles, Erik, and Moira were meeting with other members of the CIA to discuss a plan. Meanwhile, a sort-of lounging area had been given to all the other mutants who weren't allowed to attend said meeting. Moira referred to it as a 'game room.' There was a couch that circled around a round table. The mutants all tried to get to know each other to make things seem a little less awkward, when out of the blue, Raven suggested that they all think of code names, since they were government agents now.

Raven went with Mystique, because she could morph into different people. Angel decided to keep her name, considering she could fly and spit acid. Hank didn't get a code name after a few rude remarks from Alex, while Alex got the name 'Havok' for his ability to shoot rings of energy from his body. "So about you, Darwin," Angelina asked while she signed for Sienna. "What's your code name going to be?"

"Well," Darwin said, "Darwin's already a nickname. It sorta fits. Adapt to survive and all." To explain his point, he walked over to the fish tank in the room and put his head underwater. He immediately grew gills. Angelina kept a hand on Sienna's shoulder the whole time so that she could see what was going on through her sister's eyes. She gasped when she saw Darwin's gills and laughed along with everyone else. Darwin took his head out of the tank, and the gills vanished. "What about you?" Darwin asked Sean.

Sean grinned widely before he said, "Banshee."

Hank looked at Sean with a confused expression and asked, "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

"You might want to cover your ears," Sean explained. Everyone except for Sienna did as he said. Sean took a deep breath and looked to make sure that everyone had covered their ears. When he saw Sienna's ears weren't covered, he let the breath out as a sigh. He gestured towards his ears and made the motion of covering his own ears. Sienna shook her head and made the sign for 'deaf.' Sean realized what she meant and that she didn't need to cover her ears. He took another breath and whistled. The window opposite the group shattered.

"I don't get it, what happened," Angelina asked. "I heard something that sounded like a whistle and glass breaking. What was it?"

"Sean's power is supersonic screaming," Raven explained as she and the other mutants applauded. "Enough about us, though. What can you guys do?"

Sienna tapped her sister on the shoulder and the two exchanged a look, before Sienna signed, "I don't want to do it. We can't control it. Your SS-ing and my AS-ing are the only things we can control, and-"

"Relax," Angelina signed back. "We'll just tell them we can't do it. Hopefully they'll be-"

"What's the hold-up," Alex asked. "Would it kill you to hurry up and not speak in a way we can't understand?"

"Would it kill you to learn sign language, then," Angelina shot back. "Sienna can't understand a word you're saying if she can't hear you. Ever heard of respect?" Angelina turned to face Sienna and signed, "How much would you be willing to bet that there's a giant stick up his ass?"

Sienna laughed before she noticed something outside. She slowly walked toward the window and saw a red figure with a tail wielding a knife. Sean ran up and tapped her on the shoulder as he watched with her in horror. The figure was in one spot for half a second, before it vanished and reappeared somewhere else the next. She gasped before she looked out the other window and saw a huge cyclone. Sienna ran towards Angelina and signed a description of everything that was going on outside while Sean described everything out loud for the others.

Unfortunately, it was too late. A Hispanic man in a suit stepped over the broken glass that was once the window and calmly walked into the room. The red figure entered through the other window, and a normal-looking man in a ridiculous-looking helmet walked right through the door. They all wore suits. "Good evening," the man greeted. "My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

* * *

**A/N: OK, I know, not a great first chappy. I've had a lot going on and not a ton of time to totally edit this to the fullest extent. Sorry! Anyway, reviews are love! ~kanna**


End file.
